Summer Dragons
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: It's summer time and school is over but the fun hasn't even begun to start yet for Joey and Niobe. COMPLETE!
1. School's Out

Summer Dragons 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: What's this? Another dragon fic? YES! IT IS! Well hope that you enjoy this fic as you did with my others.

Chapter One: School's Out

Joey Wheeler stretched as he walked out of his school. "Finally," he stated. "SCHOOL'S OUT!" he yelled. Niobe, his Red Eyes Black Dragon had chirped in agreement. The evil school was behind them and now she and her human could relax.

With a flip in the air, Niobe felt the heat of the sun pressing down on her black body and spread through her wings. The tiny wings slowly folding back after taking flight around the blonde's head. She was beginning to like this thing the humans called summer. It meant that they could go back to being relaxed and laid back like they were over the winter holiday.

Joey laughed and looked back at the school's entrance. "Come on guys, school's out and it is time to relax!" he called to his friends throw the crowd of students.

Tea laughed. "I'm pretty sure that in a few days, you'll be so bored that you'll be wishing for school to start back up again," she said. Wyrda, her Petite Dragon, yawned.

Joey shook his head and grinned. "Nope, not this guy. First thing I'm going to do is sleep." Niobe snorted, knowing that was a lie. Joey looked at her and gave her a funny look. "Now what was that supposed to mean?"

Yugi laughed. "Come on Joey, we can go to the beach or to the arcade later on," he suggested. Neo, his Curse of Dragon purred against Yugi's head. "Well, we've got to get home, I promised Grandpa I would help run the shop this summer. See you guys later," he said before running off.

Niobe nuzzled Joey's neck and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I want to pay a visit to my mom and sister. I promised Serenity that she could stay with me this summer and maybe for a year as well, if my mom agrees." Niobe gave a tiny roar and flew to the sky. She loves Serenity and loves to play with Glitter so having them around would make Niobe a lot happier this summer.

Tristan yawned and stretched his arms out. "I have to go to party tonight so I'll see you guys later," he said, checking his watch. Tea waved bye to him and walked Joey home. The two of them talked about what they were going to do over the summer and Niobe played air tag with Wyrda. A whistle rang through the sky and the Petite Dragon flew to Tea after saying her goodbyes. Niobe yawned and flew to Joey's messy hair and drooped. She was exhausted, even though she didn't do anything but curl up next to Seto Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon Draco.

Of course, even then, she had to be careful. The CEO and Joey didn't like each other. She swung her tail lazily and heard Joey snicker. "Niobe, that tickles." She made an excited screech as he grabbed her gently and started to pet her. "Let's hope that Serenity gets to stay with us this summer," he said and grabbed his key out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, Niobe felt the cool air rush out and she sighed. It was going to be a great summer.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but it's the best I could come up with for now. Well, you know what to do, read and review.


	2. Day at the Beach

Chapter Two: Day at the Beach

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Wow, been a while since I updated this thing. Sorry about that, had my other fics to work on. Please don't flame me or anything about how late this thing was. Anyways, here is the second chapter, enjoy.

The sun pierced through Joey's curtains of his bed room and his Niobe straight in the face. The small Red Eyes made a growling noise and moved her head and tucked it under Joey's neck. He chuckled in his dream, probably from the contact of Niobe's head.

Of course, since the sun was out, Niobe's head began to spin with the thought of her human being late for school. She shrieked and started to push his head off the pillow, only accomplishing by shredding the pillow by her sharp claws. She nuzzled his face again and again before she looked at the calendar. It was the beginning of his summer. Boy, did she feel stupid. Niobe crawled back under the blanket and rested her head on Joey's neck so that his chin blocked the sun and went right back to sleep.

…

_**RING RING**_

_**RING RING**_

_**RING RING**_

Joey slowly crawled out of bed and picked up his phone's receiver. "'Lo?" He scratched his leg in a tired way as he heard the caller talk. "Nah, just woke up." Niobe rolled over and curled up in a ball, putting her tail's tip rest on her nose. She opened up a ruby eye and chased the tail because it dared to touch her while she was trying to go back to sleep.

Joey laughed at the sight but continued to talk to the caller. Every once in a while he would talk fast as if excited about something or drone on when he was either bored or not listening. A scratch the sounded like nails on a chalkboard caused both creatures in the room to wince and cry out. A gentle rumble sent Niobe to the window and get excited.

"Aw, the dragon Romeo appears. Kaiba must have let him go out with Mokuba or something." Joey opened up the window to let in Draco. Of course, Draco flew through the stuffy air and land on Joey's soft bed. The teenager waved his hand in hello before continuing his conversation with the caller.

Niobe nuzzled Draco's neck and purred affectionately while he puffed out his chest in pride. The two dragons took to the air, circling each other before Draco made a bold move. He flew under Niobe and twisted his white tail around her own. Draco purred and Niobe chirped. Both noises caused Joey to see the two. He had already hung up the phone but was currently stretching. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't do anything stupid," he said and caught the two dragons, making the separate. "I don't want you two to crash into something and if you, Blue Eyes, crash into anything and get hurt, Kaiba would have my head on a platter. You had better get home."

Draco made a noise that sounded like a whine but followed the boy's instructions. Climbing out the window, he stretched his mighty wings out and flapped them once to take to the sky. Niobe chirped a good bye as she cuddled in Joey's hands. "Come on girl, Tristan called and said that we're hanging out at the beach. You'll love it there no doubt," Joey said as he pet the dragon's head.

…

Once Joey had changed into a white tee shirt and his swim trunks, he slipped on his tennis shoes and put his towel in his backpack. He closed and locked his door with a big grin, ready for the day. On Joey's backpack, Niobe panted under the hot sun and closed her red eyes. Thanks to her scales, the sun was making it extremely hot for her. Joey, on the other hand, was walking happily to the beach. The only relief Niobe had from the evil sun was Joey's head shading her. Every once in a while, a strong breeze would pick up and cool off the hot dragon. People were running happily to their destinations and ate ice cream, making the Red Eyes' mouth water.

A strong smell of salt water filled the air as they neared the beach. "Here we are. It's not much but it's the beach," Joey said happily. He set down the backpack and Niobe looked over. The water was so blue it reminded her of Draco's eyes. She chirped in surprise and then was tackled by a Dragon Dwelling in the Caves, Rocks, Duke's dragon, and Karyu, the Spirit Ryu owned by Tristan. The three wrestled and fought as Duke and Tristan walked to Joey.

Tristan punched Joey's arm lightly and grinned. "Man, a day at the beach, what could get any better?"

"Seeing a girl in a bikini?" Duke asked, pointing to several tanning girls.

"Ah yes, that could get a lot better."

Joey rolled his eyes before blushing at the thought of Mai Valentine in a bikini. "Hey, where are Yugi and Tea?"

Duke looked at the sky, squinting as he did so to try and think. "They are…oh yeah, they're taking their time. Something about Tea wanting to get ice cream first, I don't know."

Rocks, who was normally sleeping, dropped to the sand and started to dig a hole in the ground. With a toothy dragon grin, he went into the cave like hole and slept. Duke slapped his forehead and sighed. Niobe went to Rocks before she chirped something and started to dig as well.

"Seems like she's nesting," a voice behind the boys said. All three teenagers turned to see an older woman wearing a brown broomstick skirt and a tank top looking at Niobe with interest. "Is she with?"

"With? Look lady, I don't know who you are or why you are staring at Niobe and I would like it if you wouldn't," Joey said, trying to be polite in sending the woman away.

Duke eyed the woman as she neared Niobe. He held up a hand to stop her when she lowered her own to the ground and clicked her tongue to bring the dragon close. Niobe heard the clicking and saw the woman, shrieking in surprise but still neared. "I see, she is practicing. She must be smitten."

"Smitten?"

"A term meaning in love. She will be wanting soon and when she does, she'll be nesting. After she does nest, I would watch it and her carefully so no thief comes, a worm is very rare in the pits and stews."

Joey wrinkled his nose. "What are you talking about?"

The woman stood up straight and looked Joey in the eye. "My name is Melanie and I run the pits, also known as dragon wrestling. I look for potentials and see if they are good enough to fight in the pits. Your dragon is strong and might do well for the pits."

Joey stood in front of the woman and his dragon. "Hold on, I'm not about to put my dragon in a place for betting. She's not like that, I would never use my dragon to bet!" He glared at the woman who waved her hand.

"I didn't mean that she was going to. But I would watch her carefully in case a thief comes by to steal her and her worms if she does nest."

Tristan stepped forward. "What do you mean by nest, worm and stew?"

Melanie sighed before she sat on the sand. The boys followed her example, holding their dragons close. "Now that dragons are roaming the earth, people have found ways to make money off of them. Causing dragons to cry for their diamond tears, fighting them in pits, selling unhatched eggs and weak worms for stews. Worms are a term for baby dragons that aren't strong enough to survive on their own. Now, when people bred the dragons, they get several eggs. They will watch the eggs carefully and when the worms hatch, they sell the unhatched eggs and the weaker worms to the stews," she explained. "The stews are food people eat made off the flesh of the dragon and the substance inside the egg."

All three boys were disgusted by this information. "Niobe isn't going to the pits, not now, not ever!"

Melanie looked at Niobe before rubbing under the Red Eyes' chin. "Yes, I know, she is too attached to you to fight. Her worms would be good to fight though, if bred right. You wouldn't sell the worms though so I suggest that you watch your dragon and eggs when she does nest."

Tristan looked at the woman before petting Karyu. "Why do people fight the dragons?"

Melanie looked at the dragon he was holding before smirking. "Money, trading, or for a hobby." She pet dragon's head before continuing. "I run the pits that are safe and legal meaning no dragons get hurt at all. Basically, it's like sumo wrestling. The only thing that hurts is the sound of claws on the rock match arena."

Joey sighed in relief. He didn't want to think of Niobe fighting with her claws and teeth. He didn't want to think of his dragon fighting at all. Niobe sensed his relief and nuzzled his chest. She purred and gave him the best smile she could with her dragon jaw.

"I had better leave you alone now, sorry for disturbing you," she said with a bow. She turned and left as soon as Tea and Yugi walked up, chewing on ice cream cones in their bathing suits.

The dragons were under the watchful eye of Tea as they six of them watched the boys trying to learn how to surf. Niobe chirped with laughter, waking up Rocks, and caused Neo and Karyu to quit wrestling. Tea laughed as well and held her dragon Wyrda, her Petite Dragon (A/C: Once again, I took French and the feminine version of petit is petite and since Wyrda is a girl, it's appropriate).

At the end of the day, Tea had a nice tan while the four boys were shivering from getting out of the water. Each with their dragons, they walked home with a smile and a towel around their shoulders. Niobe tucked her head under Joey's hand before shrieking as she remembered something. She flew back to the beach and picked up a shell in her mouth. Flying back to Joey, she purred happily and flew in circles.

A/N: That took me a while to update. I didn't think of this fic for a while and I am sorry for it. I just recently found my favorite dragon book series and the pits idea came from it so that gave me ideas. Anyways, please review.


	3. Serenity's Arrival

Chapter Three: Serenity's Arrival

A/N: Okies, this has some dragon fluff in it. Hope that you all like it! Also, it will have dragon fights, just a forewarning before I get flamed. Anyways, here's chapter three and YES I know that it's almost the end of the summer. Vacation is fun but now it's time to get back to work and the things I love like my fics and fans/reviewers.

Niobe woke early at the sound of claws against glass and saw Draco. She chirped happily and pushed the window open. (A/N: It's one of those door windows, the ones that open like western style doors) Draco walked in the room happily and nuzzled Niobe. Purring happily, she nuzzled back. If dragons could blush, the two of them would have been red but scales can't change color for dragons.

Taking a bold move, the Blue Eyes wrapped the tip of his tail around Niobe's tail tip, leaning into her. Shivering from the contact, the Red-Eyes leaned into him as well, enjoying the closeness from the male dragon.

…

Light shined through the window onto the blonde's face as he slept. Opening his eyes, he sat up with a yell, being temporally blinded for a second. He rubbed his eyes before opening them to look on the bed. "Niobe?" Joey trailed his brown eyes from the bed to any surface in his room, finding nothing about his dragon's whereabouts. "Niobe, where are you?" Joey yawned and stretched his arms in the air. Swinging his legs off the bed, he slouched and rubbed his face to wake up before standing to go to the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth, he listened for Niobe but heard the people and cars outside instead of the ebony dragon chirping or mewling while flying around, stretching her wings for exercise. Spitting out the foam, he finally heard a noise, sort of an in-pain noise. Turning on the faucet, he listened for anything else in his room. He knew it was Niobe but he didn't know where she was. Turning off the faucet, grabbing a towel to wipe his face, tiny prickling sensation went up his leg. "Thank goodness I have sleep pants on or I'd be in pain," he told Niobe as she stopped at his waistline. (A/C: Chill out girls, it's just Joey without a shirt on) Setting down the towel, Joey grabbed his dragon and placed her on his shoulder.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you're tired and hyper at the same time." Niobe dropped her head, proving that she was exhausted but still chirped happily. "Well, we have to clean the guest room so Serenity can stay here. I'm glad mom is letting her stay for a year. Ren's going to like Domino High, that's for sure." Niobe just flicked her tail and nuzzled his neck. "But you have to get to sleep, you're tired."

Joey walked to his room and set Niobe on a pillow, making sure that she wouldn't be woken up by the sunlight and pet her head gently. "Get some sleep, I'll clean the room and get breakfast for you," he told her before walking out the door, putting on an old white shirt. With his face covered, he walked into the doorframe and groaned. Niobe, watching her human the whole time, laughed a dragon laugh. Joey chuckled as well before putting the shirt on all the way.

As the blonde made his way to the guest room just down the hallway some, he began to think about his dragon. She was normally hyper every morning but she must have stayed up longer than him to be that tired. But she never stays up longer than him, she would set her head on the pillow before falling asleep not a second later. Shrugging, he opened up the door and looked at the room. Thanks to his friends, the room was already turning into a bedroom but it had boxes from when he moved in. Joey did have to go back to his father's apartment and get a few things so the boxes were fairly new.

Picking one up, he looked inside at the contents before grinning. It was the Christmas presents, including the dog biscuits. Shaking his head, he closed the box and looked around the room again. Three more boxes and a few papers lying around. Not much, enough for him to call cleaning but that was the life of a bachelor.

…

"Niobe, wake up sleepy girl, time to get up," a sweet voice called out to the dragon. Niobe opened one ruby eye before shrieking in surprise. "Long time no see." The girl in front of Niobe smiled before picking her up. "Have you been taking care of my brother for me?" Serenity asked the dragon, cradling her carefully. Niobe nuzzled Serenity's hand before licking a finger. "I'll take that as a yes."

Joey walked in the room before hugging his sister from behind. "Looks like you found my partner in crime," he said, to which female, it didn't matter. "Come on Serenity, you still have Glitter waiting for you in your room," Joey said, letting his sister go and setting a hand on the small of her back to escort her there.

Serenity giggled. "Since when have you ever have a clean room?" she asked her older brother.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, kind of embarrassed. "Since Niobe came into my life. Why? My room was clean before," he said in retaliation.

"Right but that's when mom told you to," his little sister pointed out. She opened the door to her room before smiling. "It'll need a new paint job and some curtains but I can get those no problem. Thanks again for letting me live here for a year."

"Don't mention it. Besides, that's what big brothers do, they look out for their little siblings." He ruffled her hair and grinned. "Besides, you'll love going to Domino High. You'll fit in with everyone."

Serenity smacked his arm playfully and fixed her hair. "I already fit in with your friends but I would like my own friends as well. I can't live my life with you protecting me all the time."

Joey sighed. "You know, sometimes I wish that you wouldn't think such things and let me do the brotherly thing and take care of you."

"You're such a baby Joey. Anyways, I called up Mai and gave her the directions to get here and she and I are going to the mall later tonight, you want to come with us? You can invite Yugi if you want," Serenity suggested.

Waving a hand, Joey smiled. "Nah, sounds like a girls night out to me. Hope you have fun," he said and left her to unpack. Niobe nuzzled Serenity's neck before opening up her wings to fly after her human.

A/N: Well, there it is, the third chapter. Anyways, next chapter will have the plot twist inside, guaranteed. I just felt like it was time for Serenity to come in the picture. Anyways, please review!


	4. Old Friend Returns

Chapter Four: Old Friend Returns

Disclaimer: Me no own YGO.

A/N: I'm SORRY! –bows- Please don't kill me! It's updated!

The phone rang seven times before a lazy hand reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Joey! Get over here quickly! You have to see this!" a young and hurried voice said.

"Yugi? What is it man?" Joey asked, sitting up in his chair some, turning off the TV.

He heard rustling noises over the phone and some laughs. "No time to explain, just get over here as soon as you can." The phone clicked, suggesting that the other line had hung up. Joey looked at his phone before setting it on the receiver. Whistling, he got out of his chair and stretched. Niobe chirped back, her wings stretched out.

"Come on girl, let's go see what the heck Yug's got," he said, walking out of the room only to stubbed his toe on the doorframe. Niobe shrieked with dragon laughter and held her ground, careful not to lose her balance and fall over. Joey glared at the dragon and shook his head. "That wasn't funny. You try walking and getting a toe stubbed!" he shouted but Niobe rolled over and held her feet up, showing off claws. "Very funny."

…

A doorbell rang and soon opened, showing the top lever of the Kame Turtle Game Shop. "Hey Yug what was-" Joey started but rubbed his eyes before looking from A Yugi to ANOTHER Yugi. "Hold on. Yugi and…NO WAY! PHARAOH!" Joey shouted and hugged his friend tightly, picking up the short king. When the once pharaoh of Egypt was set back on the ground, Joey grinned. "How did you get here? Tea is going to flip when she sees you! Did Yugi know about this? When did you get back to this realm?" Joey asked, launching a series of twenty questions.

The late but living pharaoh raised his hand. "Joey, slow down and breath," he said, his deep voice rumbling. "Now, I had found a way to come back from the realm of the dead from my father and had only came back no more than an hour ago so of course Yugi didn't know about this," he answered.

"Wait, so what do we call you? Atem or Yami?" Joey asked, crossing her arms in confusion.

"Atem would make everyone confused so I am sticking to the name Yami," the Yugi look-alike said with a smile. Suddenly, something circled his neck, causing Yami to stiffen up. Looking down, Yami had seen Niobe wrapped around his neck, breathing hot air on his throat. "A Shadow Monster?"

"No, this is Niobe, my Christmas dragon. I made a wish on a star last Christmas and the next morning, I found Niobe and the world had changed. Everyone that has a favorite dragon card has that dragon as a pet," Joey said with a proud nod.

"Yup, that's how Neo came to be," the short duelist sitting on the couch said. "Told you that you had to see this Joey."

Joey nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you were right Yugi, you were right."

"Everyone has dragons?" Yami said with a thoughtful look on his face. The next thing everyone heard, besides a cough from Yugi, Niobe shrieked again.

Joey panicked and picked up his crying dragon. "I'd better take her home. She's been acting weird lately."

Yugi looked at the tiny black dragon and then back at Joey. "Why not talk to that girl from the beach? Maybe she knows what's wrong."

"Are you nuts? I'm not taking Niobe to her!" Joey said and held Niobe close. "I do want to know what's wrong but I'm not taking her to see that dragon eating woman!"

Yami raised and eyebrow. "Who is this woman?"

Joey looked at Yami and sighed. "Her name is Melanie. She runs pits, a place where dragons fight. She may have safe pits but I don't like it so I'm not taking Niobe there!"

Yami nodded. "Sounds alright I guess."

Yugi poked Niobe's side gently, quickly moving his finger away as the dragon snapped. "She seems testy. You'd better take her home Joey."

Joey nodded and smiled. "It's been great seeing you again Pharaoh. See you two around some time."

The door in the front opened and closed. The look a-likes looked at each other and then back at the door. "Think she'll bite him?"

"I'm not sure."

A/N: Short and not really sweet but hey, I've been busy. Anyways, please review telling me that you all still care and love me!


	5. Dragonnapped

Chapter Five: Dragon-napped

Disclaimer: OMG! I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh wait, that was a dream I had. " My bad.

A/N: Okies, so everyone knows about Niobe, good. Bad thing is, I'm not going to let her lay her egg(s) yet. After doing some research, I found out that Japanese summer breaks are only a few weeks, like a month maybe. But I do have a big secret to tell you guys: I'm writing the SECOND Christmas Dragons as kind of a wrap-up to this wonderful series. Well, I don't know, I might post a few other holiday fics every now and then and I'm blabbing. ON WITH THE FIC!

Niobe glared at anything that crossed Joey's path. It seemed like she was extremely upset and that's what was bothering Joey. "Girl, what is wrong with you?" he asked when she snapped at a fly that was bothering her.

A chirp was heard and in came Draco, flying close to Joey's head before landing on Joey's other shoulder. This didn't settle well with Niobe. She snapped and flung her wings out to make herself seem bigger. Behind Joey's head, making him feel very uncomfortable, Niobe glared and roared angrily at Draco. That confused Draco but he fly off before landing on Joey's outstretched arm.

"What's the matter? He only came to say hi," Joey said, defending Draco from Niobe. As if understanding, Niobe looked up at Joey and if she could, she'd have the famous puppy dog eyes but curses to scales. She dropped a diamond tear before flying home. "What's with her?"

…

Serenity hummed as she and Glitter, mostly Serenity, cooked lunch. It was only a few days but Serenity felt like she was home. Granted Joey's apartment wasn't as big as her mother's house but it didn't have to be. At least it was closer to the school than their father's.

Glitter gently nuzzled the teenager's neck, careful not to scratch with her diamond face. Serenity quit humming when something caught her eye. It was Niobe about to land on the sill but a big hand had quickly caught her and Niobe was no more. "Niobe!" Serenity quickly left the kitchen to the front door when it opened.

Serenity was about to scream but another hand had stopped her and Glitter roared. How dare these men silence her human! She was about to launch and attack but another pair of hands had caught her and stuffed her into a cage with five other dragons. Glitter moaned sadly but rejoiced at the familiar scent and sight of Niobe. They nuzzled each other for comfort and both cried their diamond tears. The other dragons were watching with lowered heads. It seemed as if they were caught earlier as well. Glitter couldn't understand it, who would capture so many dragons?

Serenity struggled and kicked one guy in the ribs, hearing a crack before he doubled over. The man holding her mouth grabbed at her hands as well but Serenity kicked him away as well before running off. _I have to find Joey!_ she thought, running through the crowd of people to find the familiar blonde. Tears had poured down her face as she thought about what had just happened, the scene replaying in her mind over and over again.

…

With a heavy heart, Draco had left the blonde to fly home but mingled scents had caught his attention. Looking down with his blue eyes, he saw two men walking away from Joey's apartment. Curious, Draco swooped in but not close enough for the men to see him. Looking at them better, Draco saw that one was holding his chest, the other with a cage. "That little girl, she'll pay for what she did," one ruffed.

"Not now, the boss'll want to see what we've caught. Think they'll be much?" the other asked, holding up the cage at eye level.

The one holding his chest peered into the cage and smirked. "If they lose the fights, we eat them. Either way, we get money and a free meal."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. The humans he was around everyday were kind and caring, even if they aren't to each other, but these humans, they wanted to feed off of the dragons? Disgusting! As the two men walked from the apartment, Draco followed.

As he could smell, Niobe was in the cage but something was different about her scent. It confused him greatly and Draco wanted to find out why his mate smelled like she was.

…

"JOEY!" The blonde was hugged tightly and looked down at his little sister. "Joey, it's awful!"

Joey petted his sister's head and back and looked at her. "What is it, Ren?"

"THEY TOOK NIOBE AND GLITTER!"

A/N: Another short one but I was writing this in a hurry but it's a plot twist tying the others up in a bow, a messy one but still a bow. Please review because I love reading the reviews. They make me smile.


	6. The Pain

Chapter Six: The Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Okies, posting this as fast as I can type because I wanna make my Christmas deadline for my newest Christmas fic, Christmas Dragons 2! Anyways, ENJOY!

Joey had ran to Yugi's house, seeing if his dragon was stolen as well. He panted as he banged on the back door. You can't bang on the store's front door or it would set off the alarm and that was a major no-no. The door made noises as the locks were getting unlocked. "Joseph?" the old man had said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Yugi and the pharaoh?"

"The two of them went out to the Mall with Tea and Tristan. Joey-" he was cut off by the blonde running away to the Mall. "What's gotten into him?"

…

Niobe screeched as loud as she could, the pain inside of her wanting out.

"Shut that beast up."

A swift kick to the cage had made the others screech in fright but her screaming did not cease. She was territorial, snapping at any thing that got too close to her. Right now, Niobe wanted Joey and the pain to go away. This heavy thing, inside of her, was begging, pleading for release. She couldn't do anything to get rid of it just yet, it wasn't time.

"If that thing shrieks again, kill it and send it to the stews," a gruff voice commanded and kicked the cage, just to mock the captured dragons. The metal dragons on his shoulder gave a hollow roar, sounded metallic and fake compared to the fleshy ones inside of the cage. Niobe tensed up her shoulders and wings, grabbing the bottom of the cage and bending the thin wire. She was in pain but in order to see her human again, she had to suffer in silence.

Draco glared at the human that kicked the cage. The human wasn't familiar nor was the fake beast on his shoulder but maybe his human or the others his human's brother knew of him. The man had turned his head, the glint off his sunglasses momentarily blinded Draco. This human was stupid for taking away the dragons and making sure that they were forever tortured.

…

"Try this one on."

"No, this one."

"No, he should try on this one!"

"And I say that he needs to try this one on!"

The two argued as the look-alikes shook their heads. Yami sighed as Tea threw Tristan's choice of clothing back to a rack. Tristan did the same but also threw his article at the once pharaoh.

"Um, guys, why not let Yami decide on his own?" Yugi suggested and turned to his now twin.

Yami gave a grateful smile and picked up a simple black shirt. "This one."

Outside of the store, mall cops, (A/C: Rent-a-cops, I hate them, no offense if any of you are reading this but I mean come on!) were yelling at someone to stop or to slow down before he runs into someone. The guy running didn't seem to hear them and ran into the very store his friends were in.

"Joey?" Tea tilted her head at the blonde panting as he fells to his knees, trying to catch his breath. "What is it?"

"Hey man, where's Niobe?" Tristan asked, noting that the black dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"They…took…her…" Without another word or sound coming out of his body, Joey fell forward into a state of unconsciousness.

…

"Let them go! She's in pain."

"Then I'll put her out of her misery."

"NO! Don't harm her!"

"SHUT UP!"

Two men grinned as they held Melanie and tied her up next to the cage. "You see little lady, we are here to get big money off of these beauties and if any of them are in pain before hand, then they go to the stews, got that?" one hissed evilly.

"Then he would kill you if you touched his mate," Melanie said softly, looking up at the very ticked off Blue Eyes. Draco glared at the men and roared, his body getting bigger and bigger, the beam beneath him cracking and splitting as his size increased. "That dragon, as rare as it is, is very powerful. I suggest you let them go."

"Great." The human with sunglasses grinned and grabbed a chain. "Get him and chain him down. We'll sell his hide and meat. This baby will bring more than these puny things," he smirked, kicking the cage again.

"Bandit Keith, stop this!"

"Shut up!" He slapped her hard across the cheek, sending her flying out of the chair and across the room, away from the dragons.

Glitter quickly went to Niobe's side and nuzzled the sweating dragon. Niobe had passed out due to the pain and needed help, her human's help.

Draco roared again and stomped his foot on the ground, causing a small quake. "Tie him down!" The Blue Eyes felt chains go around his neck and body, weighing him down to the ground in a lying position. "Now, let's carve him up."

A/N: OKIES! I am typing as fast as I can and posting more today so expect more.


	7. The Rescue

Chapter Seven: Rescue

A/N: Second one today.

The group of friends ran out of the mall, Tristan carrying Joey on his back the whole time. "Neo, try to find Niobe," Yugi told his Curse of Dragons. Neo complied and flew up high, looking for the red-eyed beast.

Yami looked at the other dragons out of the corner of his eye and closed his eyes. He did want a dragon like the others but he couldn't think of his favorite dragon, there were so many in his head. A red one, long and huge, powerful and a proud beast. "Slifer." As if called out of his mind, the great God dragon flew out of the sky, bigger than those that the others had. The beast was as big as it was in Battle City, maybe bigger.

Yami heard the dragon's call and turned his head, grinning as he did so. With a leap, he got on his dragon's back and reached his hand out to his friends. "Get on!" Yugi had grabbed his twin's hand and was pulled up. Tea followed and Joey's body did. Tristan ran along side as far as he could before he too was pulled up.

"Remind me to never tick you off."

…

"Seto, I'm worried. Draco hasn't come back yet. Where do you think he is?" Mokuba asked, petting Kiba gently.

The teenaged CEO looked out of his office window and shook his head. Even though he'd NEVER admit it, he was starting to worry about the Blue Eyes. _If he's with that Red Eyes, then he might be okay. If that mutt harms my dragon in any way, I'll kill him with my bare hands._

"Look at that!" Mokuba suddenly shouted, pointing out the window to a huge red thing in the sky. "A Chinese dragon?"

"Bigger than that, it's Slifer," Seto said, recognizing the great beast. "He's back."

"Who?"

"The pharaoh."

The God dragon flew past the Kaiba Corp. building and the two brothers saw the passengers. Joey was out cold and his dragon and Draco were no were in sight.

Seto glared at the dragon but it wasn't to the dragon or the people on its back, but at the fact that the two rare dragons weren't in sight. "Stay here, don't let Kiba out of your sight," she said and rushed out of his office, running up to the roof.

…

"Yami! We are we going?" Yugi asked over the rushing wind. He was surprised his own voice didn't go back inside his throat and that the other heard him.

"Slifer is going to circle the city to find Neo! If he knows where Niobe is, then we can go get her!"

Tea looked over the side. "It's Kaiba!" she shouted, pointing to the president of Kaiba Corps.

_That only means one thing, Draco's missing as well_," Yugi thought as they flew down to the edge of the building.

…

Chains snapped and wind filled the pit area. People were cheering as they watched the great white dragon struggle out of his binds. Draco was honestly scared but not for him, for his mate, Niobe. She was heavy with eggs and in great pain. If her human didn't come quickly, she and the eggs weren't going to make it.

He roared as one of them men came up with a knife. Draco blew a powerful blast at the man, sending him away with a thud. Bandit Keith grinned and went to the dragon, putting his head on the great beast's muzzle. Draco snorted at Keith but the man held his ground.

"This dragon is condemned to death. Charges? Well, we'll think of them as we go along with this." The crowd went wild and cheered loudly. "But first! The dragon fights!"

…

"So what you are telling me is that the dragons are being stolen." This wasn't making sense. Who would want dragons when they could just think of them?

"Believe it or not Kaiba, it's true and your dragon is probably with them. Where was the last place you saw Draco?" Yami questioned, looking over his shoulder to his rival.

"He, Mokuba, and Kiba went out of Kaiba Corps. and an hour later, Mokuba and Kiba returned but not Draco," Seto answered, slightly ticked off that he was speaking to the once pharaoh's back.

"That's because, I saw him."

They all turned to see Joey slowly sit up and rub his head. "He was with me. Niobe was acting funny and wouldn't let him near. She flew off after that and he went after her, keeping his distance."

Karyu circled Tristan's neck and looked at the blonde. It wasn't a surprise that Draco and Niobe were smitten with each other and now that she was acting like that, she was in a mood, one that could be caused by pregnancy. Wyrda looked at Karyu and nodded. They needed to find her quickly.

Yugi looked back at the city and caught sight of a yellow looking stream flying towards them. "Neo!" The tiny dragon flew into his hands and panted. Never before had he flew so far and in such a short amount of time. He chirped something loudly, causing Slifer to growl and fly down in the city.

The passengers were screaming at the rate they were falling. Joey's grip on Slifer had slipped and he fell, rushing past his friends. A hand reached out and caught a hold of his own, dragging him back. "I owe you big time Kaiba!"

…

Draco closed his blue eyes and sighed helplessly. He was unable to help Niobe and now she was next to die. The men were causing the dragons to fight each other. All of them were forced to except Niobe because she was the last to fight, she and Glitter both. Dead dragons were piled up and the wounded living dragons were thrown into another cage, just to fight all over again.

Niobe's limp body was picked up and was tossed to the ring. Draco winced as she bounced, breaking her wing in the process. She shrieked in pain and slowly stood up. Two pains riddled her body, one from the inside and the other from her wing. Where was her human?

"Now! FIGHT!" A whip was cracked, scaring her and Glitter so that they were aggressive. Bandit Keith laughed as kicked Glitter, shattering a little bit of her edges. "I said FIGHT!" he shouted and was about to crack the whip again but something had caught a hold of it. "What the-"

"You hit my sister's dragon again and I will hit you with this whip," Joey threatened, holding the end tightly. He glared at the cheater before looking at his dragon. Niobe gave a small chirp in relief before passing out. "And the next time you even think about doing this again, I will make sure that you fight a dragon your own size."

Seto quickly jumped off of Slifer and ran to Draco, rubbing the dragon's wing. He pulled the chains away and released his dragon. The Blue Eyes glared at Keith but picked up Niobe gently. She wasn't in pain any more because the presence of her human slowed down the rate of birth. She was ready to push out the eggs but now that was slowed down. Too early and the mother and offspring would die.

Keith let go off the whip and was about to run off but Slifer's tail had stopped him. "You aren't going anywhere Keith," Yugi said, watching his twin get off the God dragon. "I think Draco wants to have a little chat with you first."

Tristan and Tea ran to where the other dragons were, sending in Wyrda and Karyu to calm them down so they could find their owners. Tristan looked at the bodies and shook his head. "This should never happen again," he muttered.

Tea nodded in agreement and called the cops, telling them their location. She had walked around to try and find a better signal when she spotted Melanie. "Get an ambulance as well," she said into the phone before hanging up to help the woman.

"Keith, you won't ever do this again and the cops will make sure of it," Yami said to the man. A metallic roar was heard and the dragon fell from his shoulder, twitching on the ground. Yami raised an eyebrow at the dragon as it quit twitching.

"What the heck was that?" Yugi asked, sliding off the giant dragon.

"A fake dragon," Yami answered and kicked the metal beast to Keith.

The cops came moments later and arrested Keith and his men. The crowd had long since run away and the ambulance had taken away Melanie. The pits were outlawed that moment on but no one in the group cared. They were busy watching Joey help his dragon. Fixing Niobe's wing as best as he could, he carried his dragon carefully, heading home.

A/N: One last Chapter for this and then it's my Christmas one! REVIEW!


	8. New Beginning

Chapter Eight: New Beginning

Disclaimer: ZOMG! I DIDN'T PUT THIS DOWN FOR A FEW CHAPTERS! I AM SO SORRY! –ahem- Okies, here's the deal; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, got it? Good.

A/N: Last chapter of this fic then it's Christmas Dragons 2, I hope that you all like that one as much as you liked the first one that launched it all. Enjoy!

Seto watched Niobe carefully. He did notice that she was bigger in the gut area. Draco licked his human's face before turning little again. He worried for his mate and now he knew why. She was heavy with eggs and either today or tomorrow, she would birth them. He wanted to be next to her when it happened but knew that it would never happen because she would get snappish again and his human would never let him out of his sight again.

Niobe cracked one ruby eye and chirped a hello to Joey before falling back asleep. She needed it and will use every drop of energy to give birth to the eggs. She nuzzled his hands and purred softly, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Yami's dragon, Slifer had gone small like the others, into the six-inch size and wrapped himself around Yami's neck, warming him up slightly. He was a guardian of the dragons and now he needed sleep. Flying with people on your back is not a fun nor easy thing to do.

Joey left the others as he walked home. Glitter flew after him and clutched onto his shirt, crawling up to his shoulder. She peered into Joey's hands and saw the sleeping dragon. At least she is getting her much deserved rest.

…

"JOEY! BRING A TOWEL!" Serenity shouted at her big brother. Joey quickly left the room and ran back carrying three towels. Niobe screamed as she let the second egg out. Panting heavily, she turned and looked at one of the eggs, all dry and shiny because of Serenity's cleaning. She nuzzled the black egg and breathed on it to keep it warm. The second egg was set next to the first, giving Niobe a grand look of pearl white. Inside, two baby dragons were growing a little bit more and Niobe couldn't be happier. She wrapped her tail around the two eggs and rested her head on them, closing her eyes for a much need sleep.

The group of people was there, waiting for news about Niobe. Tristan put a hand on Tea's shoulder to try to calm her down as Karyu and Wyrda paced the room. Seto was leaned against a doorway, his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was here because Draco was worrying and plus, he was to be a human grandfather, in a weird way. That made him feel old, something he doesn't want to feel for a VERY long time.

Yugi and Yami sat on the couch, mirroring each others movements: arms crossed, legs crossed and a foot bouncing on a knee, both in perfect timing to each other. Their dragons were asleep, needing it after the excitement earlier that day.

Suddenly, a noise had caused all, even though Seto won't admit it, to jump. Serenity held the dirty and bloody towels in hand and dropped them off in the bathroom's hamper. "Well?" Tristan asked, his worried look getting the better of him.

"Joey will tell you soon. Right now we have something to do," Serenity said, a blank face on. She went out of the room again and went back to Joey's room. Once she was out of everyone's sight, she grinned and gave a soft giggle at the looks on their faces.

Niobe's wing wasn't healed but it was set and a cast like splint was on it to keep it from moving. Joey petted the dragon, who immediately woke up and chirped. Carefully picking her and the eggs up, he carried them out of his room to the living room.

"Kaiba, you are a grandfather," he smirked at the CEO. Seto glared but looked at the eggs. He'll NEVER admit this but his heart softened at the sight of the eggs and the image of the baby dragons.

Draco flew off his shoulder and went to Niobe, who greeted him in return and nuzzled him. Tea smiled and Tristan made a face but then looked at Serenity in the doorway and wished that he could be like that to her. Yugi and Yami just smiled at the two dragons and felt happy for them. Melanie had called from the hospital and gave her thanks and apologizes for whatever the dragons went through. Of course, no one will ever fight dragons again in pits now that it was outlawed but you know how humans are.

Niobe put her head on the black egg as Joey carefully picked up the white egg and gently gave it to Seto. "Take good care of it and tell us when it hatches," Joey told the CEO, who just gave him a 'nah duh' look and carefully closed his hand, keeping the egg warm.

Draco nuzzled his mate once more before flying to Seto's shoulder. The two left without a word and went to the Kaiba Corp. building where Mokuba and Kiba were.

Tea stroked Niobe's head and felt the dragon purr beneath her fingertip. "We'll see you soon Niobe. Take good care of Joey and the others," she whispered to the sleeping dragon. Wyrda followed Tea out the door, chirping her goodbyes.

One by one, the others left, leaving the Wheelers alone in the apartment. Joey walked back to him room; setting the towel Niobe and the egg were in on the desk. He petted Niobe's head and went to his bed, crawling in and fell asleep, not even thinking about food.

A/N: Whew! That was hard. Now my fingers hurt but I have to put up the first chapter of Christmas Dragons 2 or you guys will be so mad at me. REVIEW!


End file.
